


Sweet

by KiannaLeigh



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Beating, Caregiver/Little Kink, Caretaking, Consensual Violence, F/F, Friendship/Love, Frilly Outfits, Mommie Kink, Orgasm Control, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: Written for the November 2016 My Candy Love Sin Week: A short piece on Charlotte and Amber private relationship. Charlotte is not as logical as she likes to think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please be a person who's read the tags. I don't want to freak anyone out.

Though Amber wasn’t exactly a good student, she did have a few handy talents. One was excellent color and pattern coordination skills. Charlotte never had to worry about them going out and being seen together, and Amber embarrassing her. It was too bad Amber’s skills didn’t extent to drawing or painting. She couldn’t properly design a thing, even if she managed to do a halfway decent sketch of a design. But one couldn’t have anything in a partner, now could they?

“Charlotte?” Amber said softly as he leaned over. “Did you hear me? I said we should take Li and go to Paris for the weekend. There’s a boutique opening and— “

“Amber!” Charlotte snapped softly, “what have I told you about interrupting me when while I’m studying?”

“Oh… Yea but— “

“Little girl!”

Amber began to pout and sort of shrank in on herself. “But… I just wanted to talk to you,” he said in her tiniest girlish voice.”

Ignoring the other girl, Charlotte hissed: “Silence,” and promptly went back to her book.

In truth, Charlotte hadn’t been studying the effects of gentrification on low-income urban areas, as she should have been. Though her eyes had been on the social studies text book, her mind had been going over Amber’s talents and faults.

Charlotte liked to think of herself as very logical and practical person. She wasn’t like her girl, Amber, or god fucking forbid that airheaded bitch, Candy. Charlotte had wonderful brain and she planned on making use of it. And so, every so often she would sit down and evaluate her past choices and current position in life and make sure everything was on track.

Her decision to keep Amber was one Charlotte was constantly coming back to. After all, while the girl was stylish and charismatic, she could also be hopelessly immature and stubborn. She was, for all intents and purposes, and huge fucking brat, and sometimes Charlotte just wanted smack her. Sometimes, to be honest, she did. But while Amber could be infuriating—

Charlotte looked up when a glass and plate was set down on the coffee table in front of her. The plate had neatly arranged chocolate cookies around the rim with a small chocolate cupcake in the center. The glass was filled with pale off-white liquid that was no doubt, almond milk. Despite her musings being interrupted again, a small smile began to play on Charlotte’s lips.

“Well, how sweet,” she muttered, before flicking her eyes to the side to find Amber standing there.

The blonde had gathered her short hair into two tiny, impossibly fluffy pigtails. She’d taken off her normal jewelry and replaced it with the little gold chain Charlotte had gifted her over the previous summer. Most enticing of all was the outfit, a pink dress with white pin-stripes and a white sash that tied up into a bow in the back, over sheer pink stockings. Other than the stockings, Amber’s feet were bare, her toes curled up in a sort of little nervous twitch.

Charlotte looked over the offered gift and nodded in approval. “Well, how sweet,” she repeated. Then she set her books aside and offered a hand to Amber, who immediately seized it and brought the hand to her cheek after sinking to the floor by Charlotte’s feet.

“I’m sorry I was bad,” Amber muttered.

Pulling her hand from Amber’s grasp, Charlotte patted her head. “You’re bad about half the time, but that’s what makes you my head-strong, cute little girl.”

Amber looked up at her and smiled, and her smile melt away Charlotte doubts about their relationship. Under all her logic, Charlotte was softie who just wanted her girl to be happy.

“Come on, baby girl,” Charlotte chimed as he got to her feet with a little bounce. “We’re going to go have some playtime.”

“Yay! Playtime!”

Amber was up in a second, walking briskly from Charlotte’s living room to her bedroom upstairs. Charlotte followed at more leisurely pace, half to maintain her too-cool-for-this allure, and have because it was cute when Amber was bouncing crazily in anticipation. And by the time Charlotte made it to her bedroom, Amber had stripped off the dress and was waiting, seated at the end of the bed with a big smile and little else.

Under the dress, the stockings wear held up by a pink and frilly garter belt. Other than that, and a half bra of the same powder pink frills, she was beautifully bare.

In an unhurried fashion, Charlotte closed and locked her door then strolled over to the closet where she kept Amber’s things, including her stuffies and her paddle. The paddle was a soft purple with heart-shaped holes in the broadest side of it and nine tail on the handle that, because of how cumbersome the paddle was when turned the wrong way, was more for aesthetic than anything else. Charlotte lifted it and balanced it in her half open hand like she was testing the weight though she’d held it dozens of times before. Then he gripped it, tossed it, watching it flip almost lazily in the air, top over bottom, nine-tails flying, before catching it as it came down with almost gymnastic grace.

Flicking her eyes to the side to spot Amber, Charlotte smirked. Amber was endlessly impressed with her very simple hand-eye coordination when a paddle was in her hand. It was nothing special to Charlotte, just balance and timing and only a very little obsessive practice, but Amber looked at her like she was made of magic. The girl adored her and Charlotte loved her for that among other reasons.

“Turn around and show Mama your tush, baby,” Charlotte said with a sweet smile. “Let’s practice your counting.”

Amber rocked on her stocking feet, and a wiggle slithered up her form as she grinned. “Yes, Mama,” she chirped. Then she turned and leaned over, bracing her upper body against her low with her hands on her knees and her arms locked at the elbows. With her feet properly apart as they were, Charlotte could see the swell of Amber’s cunt which gave her the wicked idea to use the nine-tail an aim for the mound. However she had said they were going to practice counting and Caregiver mustn’t lie to their Little.

Charlotte approached, silent in her socked feet on her room’s carpet floor, and swift and precise from practice. She brought the paddle back in mid-stride and made the connection as he stopped abreast of Amber. Amber jumped, her own anticipation probably starling her more than the pain. That was normal for her and knowing she’d jump Charlotte got in a second smack before the girl could recover from the first.

“Back in position!” Charlotte snapped merrily.

“Yes, Mama. One.”

“You remembered to count.” Charlotte brought the paddle down again.

“Two!”

They went up twelve, before Charlotte got bored and felt wicked, and quickly flipped the paddle in her hand so she could use the nine-tail – as cumbersome as it was – and aimed for between Amber’s legs. Amber’s shriek went up about two octaves. Emboldened by the reaction, Charlotte increased the speed of her flogging, whipping her arm back and forth with as much strength as she could until her arm started to ache. Then she dropped the paddle, panting and moved back to the closet.

Inside her closet wasn’t just clothes, stuffed animals and a few paddles. There were quite a few lengths of rope, one of which she grabbed and when she returned to Amber, made good use of by tying Amber’s forearms together behind her back. It was a simple box tie but it was quick and hard to get out of, so for a short playtime it would do. The ropework would keep Amber’s arms stacked one atop the other behind her back and the two layers of rope over and under her breasts looked cute.

So cute in fact, Charlotte couldn’t help but bend Amber backwards – careful to keep her balanced – so she could play with the other girl’s hardened nipples with her mouth.

Amber always tasted clean. Charlotte wasn’t sure why that was the word she used, but it always came to mind. Her skin was smooth but not layered with lotion, though she did use some after her showers. Her smell was often neutral aside from a tasteful spritz of expensive perfume. She seemed to be in this permanent state of purity that Charlotte wanted to lap up.

And Amber generally always wanted to let her. The blonde whined as Charlotte rolled her tongue over the captured nub, gasped when she bit it lightly, then opened her mouth wider and bit down harder around the outside of the areola. Charlotte let the pressure of her bite increase as he flicked her tongue over Amber’s nipple until she knew – from practice – that she’d left a mark. Then she switched tactics and sucked as hard as she could.

“Mama, please,” Amber shouted, and Charlotte let her go, and left her to get more rope.

Two quick Prusik Shackles later, Amber was lying on her back, folded jackknife style with her ankles tied to Charlotte’s bed frame above her head so that the main thing Charlotte could see of her was her cunt and ass. Amber’s face was visible down between her thighs, her head safely cradled on a pillow but Charlotte didn’t want to kiss her face. In this position, Charlotte could stand on her knees and simply lean down a tiny bit to bury her face in Amber mound.

But first she just wanted to admire the other girl’s sex.

Amber, outside of bathing suit season and frequently within it with some convincing, kept her pubic hair mostly intact. It was waxed on the sides and top so that it wouldn’t show in during her changing for gym, but the rest was simply trimmed a little and oiled to be kept neat. This was Charlotte’s demand, as he loved the smell of Amber’s sex and pubic hair held the scent perfectly.

The blonde hair was – contrary to the hair on her head – not that curly, but lay nearly straight over the swell of Amber’s sex. Charlotte smiled fondly and walked her fingers over the curve of organ, petting down the hair and wetting her fingers in the dampness of the strands that were close to the fold that hid Amber’s entrance. Amber had rather pronounce inner lips which Amber seemed to hate but never mentioned because Charlotte loved them. They were sensitive and made Amber get wet when Charlotte took the time to whip her sex. Charlotte run her fingers over the folds, playing with the hair and wetness, drenching her fingers in the lovely smelling fluid.

When she heard Amber whining, Charlotte licked her fingers then leaned down and took a long lick of the hair and skin of her beloved girl’s cunt. Amber shrieked and gasped, wiggling her hips as best she could with her ankles tied and the necessity that she not pulled herself down off the pillow.

“Careful, baby,” Charlotte admonished before parting Amber’s lips and making a meal of her cunt.

She licked with various speeds, quick flicks of her tongue over Amber’s clit, long languid laps that pushed inside the girl. Amber spilled slick, warm liquid over herself despite – or maybe because – of her bottom half pointing up. The mess began to cover Charlotte’s face and she pushed it towards her mouth with her hand during a seconds-long pause and swallowed it down. Then she was drinking in Amber’s sex again. Charlotte gorged herself on Amber’s need, the sounds she made, the crying, the begging, and when she was full a quick trip back to her closet gave her Amber’s favorite vibrator.

The Doxy was a huge headed, rumbling, plug in vibrator that could make Charlotte’s sensitive cunt could come even from the other side of jeans. Amber, on the other hand, was less sensitive so they could have more fun with the toy when Charlotte used it on her.

Charlotte pressed head to Amber’s cunt, and listened to her ramble almost drunkenly.

“Mama. Please, mama. Yes. God yes! Mama, please!”

It was fun to alternate pressing the toy’s powerful head right on Amber’s clit for a couple of seconds, rev the girl up, then back off by merely tapping her cunt with it leaving a couple seconds between each tap to frustrate her. Charlotte made of game of counting in her head the seconds on and off and the timing between her alternating. She even turned the toy off once or twice, half because she knew sound turned her girl on and half because she didn’t want to bite herself as she cleaned the head with her tongue.

For end, she moved off the bed a moment and knelt, knees parted, by the pillows on which Amber’s head rest. Making sure Amber had a clear view, Charlotte turned on the Doxy, rested the corded bottom on the bed, and pointed the head at herself. Amber made a high-pitched whine and started begging.

“Mama! Please, please, please, please, please— “

Smiling, thought at her angle Amber couldn’t see it, Charlotte turned on the toy and pressed it between her legs. The jolt was so intense she yelped and jumped before pressing herself down on the toy.

As expected, her panties, her leggings and she’d even folded the front of her skirt between her legs, were no match for the power of her girl’s favorite toy. Charlotte pitched forward and had to use her right hand to grip her bed frame and keep herself up. That made things a little more complicate as she then had to make sure that she didn’t accidently grab the ropes latching Amber’s ankles to same part of her bed.

Luckily Charlotte’s tolerance for stimulation was easily reached and overtaken by the monster against her crotch. She could feel wetness on her left hand – the one holding the toy – coming through the thin layers of her clothes. It was too much for her, really, but she was so close that Charlotte was no longer in her right mind. Vaguely she could hear Amber calling for her: “Mama! Mama!” and herself answering: “Little girl, my baby.” but she was so absorbed in her pleasure that those were distance events.

Finally she screamed and jerked her hips against the toy as she came. Charlotte went shuttering into a woozy afterglow and shambled very near clumsily back to her former place on the bed. Without teasing or games, she brought the head of the toy to Amber’s wet, needy sex and pressed it hard enough for it hurt her. Amber babbled an incoherent string of encouragements and thanks, hitting orgasm loudly and wetly. Like the paddle, when they were done with toy, Charlotte discarded it with a leisurely toss to the side.

Utterly spent, Charlotte rose to a standing position by the bed. She make quick work of the ropes, lowering Amber carefully, then sitting her up to untie her arms. Once free Amber lay down immediately, curling up facing Charlotte. For a few moments, Charlotte stood and pet her messy hair, but then a sense of duty crept up on her and she left the room quietly, listening for anyone who might have come home. There was no one, there wouldn’t have been since her parents would have still been at the shop, but it was relief to once again not have to explain anything to anyone.

Reassured, Charlotte walked to bathroom to draw a bath. The tub was hardly half full when Amber surprised her by entering the room with Doxy and some toy cleaner in hand.

“I’ll clean this,” Amber said in her Littlest voice.

“No need baby,” Charlotte said, dismissing the idea with a wave of her hand. “Get in the tub. It’s time for washies.”

“Will you get in the tub with me, Mama?”

“Sure, baby. Then, after I clean up, we’ll go have some lunch. How’s surf and turf? We can go to the restaurant downtown you like.”

Amber had already put the toy on the sink ledge and with her arms free she wrapped them around Charlotte’s shoulders and held her.

“What about your cupcake?”

“I’ll eat it later. I’m more concerned with you eating a proper lunch. I know you’ve been skipping it. Come on. Washies time.”

Charlotte lead Amber into the hot water and bubbles and sat her down.

“We also have to go over your social studies homework.”

“Charlotte!” Amber whined.

“Baby,” Charlotte returned in her sternest Mama-knows-best voice.

“Okay, fine.” Amber pouted, but snuggling into her as the water rose around them.

Amber might not be the best student, but to Charlotte she had many handy talents and lovely virtues. Amber was her little girl, and Charlotte loved her.


End file.
